


soft mornings

by depresseddemoness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, literally just fluff, they are so so so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresseddemoness/pseuds/depresseddemoness
Summary: a super short drabble about Emily and JJ waking up together.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 46





	soft mornings

JJ awoke, blinking a bit to get used to the light shining through the window. She could get used to this; awaking in the arms of one Emily Prentiss every morning. Her breath was taken away at the sight of Emily next to her, fully snuggled up against her frame, taking even breaths as she slept. JJ thought they fit together perfectly; like a puzzle. 

She began to carefully trace Emily’s face with her finger, being careful as to not wake her. She knew that Emily needed her rest; she was working herself to the ground as Unit Chief, always worried that she wouldn’t be enough for the BAU. JJ reveled at just how soft Emily looked as she slept. JJ felt privileged that Emily would let down her walls for her, and only her. Emily would’ve never let anyone else see her this vulnerable. 

JJ began to snuggle back into Emily’s frame, like she had been as they slept through the night. She wrapped her arms around Emily, now deciding to draw patterns along her back. She always felt grounded by Emily’s warmth and touch. After continuously drawing patterns along her girlfriends back, she couldn't help but lean back, taking Emily’s features in before giving her a light, soft kiss on Emily’s lips, she did this one, two, and three more times before settling her head atop Emily’s shoulder. As she did this, Emily began to wake, gripping JJ’s torso tighter than before. 

JJ leaned back, again, at Emily’s movements. She leaned their foreheads together before whispering against Emily’s lips. “Hey Baby.”

Emily smiled at this, giving JJ four pecks on her lips, similar to what JJ did earlier. 

“Did I wake you up, Em?” 

Emily laid her head against JJ’s shoulder. “Yes, but i’d give anything to keep waking up like that, so no complaints from me.”

JJ giggled at that, then pushed Emily back slightly, so she could look into Emily’s big brown eyes. “You know i love you right?”

“Yes..” Emily said, punctuated by a kiss against JJ’s lips. “But i love you more, Jennifer.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !! comment prompts you want written on any fic i have and i'll write it !!


End file.
